


Scheduling In

by KBZ



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Smut, Football Star Shin, Jealous Kakei Shun, Jealous Shin Seijuurou, Jealous Yamato Takeru, Knotting, LOVE me a size difference fic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One-Sided Attractions, Size Difference, Track Star Sena, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBZ/pseuds/KBZ
Summary: Shin is Sena's tutor. He is nothing but professional until he's not.





	Scheduling In

**Author's Note:**

> It’s all the characters but calmed down a LOT and… flanderized to some point. I also tried to modernize them a bit?

“Have you gotten any offers about it?” Haruto asked, setting his lunch tray down in front of Seijuro.

“Oh, right,” Takeru uncapped his water and took a sip. “How is your tutoring thing going? Anyone call?”

“No,” Seijuro said, looking at his tray in distaste. “I didn’t leave a number to call.”

“You’re kidding right?” Takeru asked. “How are people supposed to contact you then?”

“Well, you know how he is with technology.”

“They can approach me during break,” Seijuro didn’t deny how he was with technology.

Haruto stirred his soup, “Ah, Seijuro, that doesn’t seem like the best method to go about this.”

“It’ll work.”

Takeru and Haruto exchanged a look.

“Well, how many flyers did you put out? I helped you make one,” Haruto said.

“That read like an alpha-for-omega dating profile,” Takeru teased. “It had a picture and personal details.”

“One.” Seijuro ignored Takeru—he himself had been the one that asked Haruto to include those things.

“Uh, yeah, I only helped you make the one.”

“I meant I only put that one flyer up.”

“Okay, Seijuro, friend, pal, buddy,” Takeru said, “You have a golden opportunity right now in getting a cute little beta or even an omega through this tutoring thing.”

“That’s not my intent,” Seijuro said, gruffly.

“No, I get that, but what I’m _saying_ is that this tutoring thing is a sure way to getting a cute beta. Isn’t that right Haruto?”

“You basically said the same thing twice. And I’m not really the guy to ask. My grades are kind of —”

“Terrible, you’re right. But you Seijuro,” he pointed directly at the boy, “Are smart. And not terrible-looking.”

“Thanks.”

“Let me finish, man, I have a point.”

“It sounds like you’re insulting the whole table,” Julie said, slipping into the seat next to Haruto.

“Takeru, we talked about this,” Karin chastised, sitting down with Julie and spreading a napkin on her lap. “You know, not being —?”

“A dick,” Julie finished.

“Are we talking about Takeru?” Koharu Wakana popped in next to said boy.

“No,” Takeru said, “we were talking about how Seijuro is wasting the tutoring thing by not getting a girlfriend out of it.”

“That’s not the point of tutoring,” Seijuro said.

“It’s not the point of school either, and yet there are romances everywhere.”

“Ano, what _was_ the point of all this?” Karin asked, stirring her soup in hopes of it cooling off any time in the next few minutes.

“The girlfriend —”

“ _Pervert_ —”

“I need something extra for my resume,” Seijuro said simply, still considering his lunch. He supposed he should instead consider bringing his own meals. “I don’t have enough time for another club.”

“And yet you’re confident that you can teach someone with that little time?” Julie asked, eyebrows receding into her hairline with the amount of side eye she was giving.

“I’m confident in my abilities. And it will stay strictly platonic,” Seijuro added for Takeru’s benefit.

“You know,” Koharu unwrapped her sandwich, “maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. You getting date?”

Seijuro braved his lunch. As soon as he took a bite it was like his tongue could tell that he was gaining the barest of nutrition.

“All I’m saying,” Takeru swallowed his mouthful of bread, “it’s not like some cute girl is going to fall out of the sky and on to your lap.”

“Excuse me? Seijuro, right?”

The whole table turned around to see a short boy, clutching a paper to his chest.

“Looks like you were half-right,” murmured Karin.

“Are you interested in the tutoring session?” Seijuro asked.

“Yes. I hope I’m not interrupting anything?”

“Did you really take the only flyer?” Julie asked from behind.

“Ah, sorry, sorry! I’ll put it back if you want? I didn’t know it was the only one!”

“Ignore them,” Seijuro sighed, annoyed. He led them to the hallway outside the lunchroom to talk in peace. “I apologize about them.” Seijuro quickly looked the other over, as was his habit: a slim athletic body, not much upper-body though his legs seemed to be in top condition. He also didn’t seem to have presented—a beta then, in all likelihood.

“Ah, no, it’s okay. I’m Sena Kobayakawa,” he said, smiling wryly. “I, um, really need help.”

“What subjects specifically?”

“Calculus and history, if… if that’s okay?” Seijuro nodded. “And the price?”

Seijuro was about to say when he got a better look the clock hanging above the cafeteria entrance. “We should schedule this some other time, lunch will end in a few minutes. Wait after school for me, by the entrance. I’ll see you.”             

“Al-alright.”

Seijuro returned to his table. Haruto had notes out and was quizzing Love from the other side of the table where the rest of the group was eating and gossiping.

“Say, he looked cute,” Koharu said in voice that was all innocence. “He looks like a _freshman_.”

“Robbing cradles, are we?” Julie teased. Seijuro worked on his meal, trying not to be too bothered.

“No, he’s a sophomore,” Karin said. “He’s on the track team if I recall correctly.”

“He must have really nice legs, then,” Koharu said.

The conversation dissolved into last minute eating as the bell rang, and they shuffled to class.

“Hey, Shin,” Takeru placed a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s talk for a bit on the way, okay?”

“I’ve told you I am not going to introduce you to my cousin.”

“I wasn’t being serious about that, man. And that wasn’t what I wanted to say,” Takeru adjusted his backpack and rolled out his shoulders and a wave of annoyance washed over Seijuro. “I was going to ask about Sena. It’s probably for the best that you don’t mess around with him and all.”

“It wouldn’t be wise to complicate a professional relationship with feelings,” Seijuro said, making sure to stand at full height. “Why are you asking?”

“No reason.” Takeru shrugged as they entered the classroom. They were right next to their seats, but neither of them wanted to sit down first. “And anyway, he’s a cute kid. Probably has lots of people chasing after him.”

“I don’t have time for something like that.”

They stared each other down for a second longer before the tension seemed to melt away from Takeru’s shoulders. “You’re right, Seijuro. What was I even thinking? You don’t have a romantic bone in your body,” Takeru laughed a bit. “No offense, but I’d doubt you’d be able to win him over.”

Seijuro waved the comment off and got out his notebook as the teacher began the lesson. It was in the middle of taking notes that he realized what had just happened with Takeru. They had been _challenging_ each other—a textbook of example of alpha-alpha territorial dispute. He wasn’t sure why Takeru would do that over some stranger. Thinking back on it, however, Takeru _had_ called Sena by name, so they couldn’t have been strangers, and Takeru had been strangely silent while the girls grilled him about Sena, and the whole after-lunch conversation sounded like a jealous alpha warding off a potential threat. Regardless, if Takeru was interested in Sena, Seijuro wouldn’t get in the way.

And yet…

Why hadn’t Seijuro backed down, then?

—

If Seijuro were the guy to notice such things, he would have seen how cliché and movie-esque Sena looked waiting for him, talking to a taller boy leaning against the school gate, orange leaves dancing in the fall breeze. Sena’s scarf billowed behind him as he turned around and light struck him in a way that made stars appear in his eyes.

Seijuro wasn’t the type to notice such things. Takeru, however, was. There was a relaxed smile as he bent his head down to talk to Sena. As Seijuro approached, Takeru straightened up while running a gloved hand through his hair.

“—crazy right? Anyway, I have to go, Sena,” Takeru said, then nodded at Seijuro. “Yo, Shin, see you at practice.”

“Bye, Takeru,” Sena said while Seijuro waved briefly.

“I didn’t think it would be this cold yet,” Seijuro said, noticing Sena’s light shivers. “Let’s find a classroom.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m fine. Just. Not used to not being at practice is all.” Sena hung his head, but followed Seijuro all the same. “I’m in cross country right now, but my coach won’t let me compete in the meets because of my grades.”

“You only have to be passing,” Seijuro opened the door to an empty classroom.

“I am! I’m not… not that terrible,” Sena laughed nervously and tugged his scarf off. Seijuro’s nostrils flared as he got the scent of something, but when he inhaled again, there was nothing out of place. His hands were trembling.

“I have too many C’s,” Sena continued, apparently immune to whatever had been sprayed in the room before they arrived, “and my coach is scared that I’ll get a failing grade too close to a meet or d-districts.” Sena spoke about districts with a quiet sort of awe.

“We can work to improve and get your grades up. We should meet weekly; a two hour session should be fine as long as we implement our time correctly —” His stomach growled. “I apologize, I didn’t eat much today.”

“The cafeteria food isn’t that good,” Sena wrinkled his nose. He took out a Tupperware from his school bag. “I have some leftovers?”

Seijuro’s stomach growled out in eager agreement. He cleared his throat and picked up a small stuffed bun, “Thanks.”

“No problem. I, um, always make too much.”

Seijuro bit into it, the bun giving way to a soft, savory filling.

“Ah, you like it!” Sena preened at the look on Seijuro’s face. His cheeks were even rosier now as he looked up at Seijuro.

“Is this beef? It’s good,” Seijuro said, his lips twitching up into a smile. Sena’s face flushed further, not that the other boy noticed.

“Yeah. It’s leftovers from yesterday and—not that it’s spoiled—it’s beef stew filling, because of how cold it’s getting. My mom was teaching me.” Sena blinked. “Um, anyway, we were going to discuss how much each session would be? I think that twenty an hour would be reasonable?”

Seijuro finished the bun and grabbed another at Sena’s shy offer.

“What if you made me lunch in exchange?”

Sena cocked his head to the side while he thought it over. He ran through his grocery list quickly and figured that feeding two people could easily be done inexpensively.

“Okay, that’s—that sounds great!”

The two hashed out the rest of the details, deciding to meet at Seijuro’s house on Saturday afternoons and exchanging contact information before parting ways.

—

Seijuro’s lunches became something of a daily fascination for his group of friends from then on. Seijuro’s only condition for the meals had been for them to be nutritionally balanced and enough to fill him up. And so far everything had been beyond his wildest expectations.

“I’m going to marry that kid,” Takeru said once after trying Sena’s chicken curry.

“Oh, no,” Julie countered. “That little guy will be mine. Seijuro, make Sena fall in love with me so that I can eat this sweet, sweet ambrosia for the rest of my life and die happy and fat.”

—

“My sister, Kari, is here for the moment. Brace yourself,” Shin said as a way of greeting. This was their third session and Sena had yet to meet any of Seijuro’s family.

“Does she like blueberries? I made these, and she can have some, too—”

“My, my, you _are_ cute,” a female voice said. At the same time that Seijuro pinched the bridge of his nose, a dark haired girl sauntered through and peeked over Seijuro’s shoulder. She had a wide grin on her face and was only a few centimeters shorter than Seijuro.

“Kari, Sena. Sena, Kari.” Seijuro moved her to the side and led Sena to the kitchen table.

“He is _so_ tiny,” Kari said as she followed them.

“My doctor said I can expect a few more inches,” Sena said. He placed his bag on the table and took a seat, blinking sleepily. Kari sat right next to him and took out the blueberry bites and popped a few in her mouth.

“Mm, you haven’t presented yet, right? Weird.” Kari leaned even closer to Sena’s red face. Seijuro took the rest of the blueberry bites away from her greedy hands.

“It’s, it’s different for everybody and, er —” Sena scooted away uneasily.

“So you’ll be like a beta. Definitely not an alpha. We present earlier than the others. Probably you’ll be a beta. What if you’re an _omega_? They’re so rare. Cute enough for one, though,” she winked.

“We’re done here,” Seijuro said. “Let’s go up to my room so we can get some work done.”

“Ooh, Seijuro, if I didn’t know any better I would say now’s where you give him those inches he was talking about —”

“Kari wet the bed until she was nine.”

Kari’s outraged squawk resounded up the stairs. “It was until I was eight and three quarters!”

—

Seijuro dragged his desk to the center of his room and had Sena take a seat and pull out his notes. He briefly considered bringing up a chair from downstairs, but settled on pacing around. He was, actually, too distracted to sit. The thing was, they had never studied in Seijuro’s room. They’d always reviewed on the kitchen table or in the living room, and for some reason he could not pinpoint, there was some burning, annoying itch beneath his skin.

“Is this right?” Sena asked, handing his quiz corrections over. There was something off about Sena today. His movements were slower, languid and almost tired.

Seijuro blinked. He looked down at the small writing but couldn’t understand. Sena leaned in a bit, crowding around Seijuro. Sena’s dark lashes feathered up questioningly.

“Did I mess up a lot?” His voice was quiet and husky. Everything seemed to progress slower and slower.

The heating system kicked in and Seijuro was faced with a subtle scent—something heady and teasing that made his head spin and vision blur at the edges but made him want to bury his nose in the source of the scent.

“You’re looking…” Sena briefly rested his fingers on Seijuro’s forehead, tentative and concerned. “Ah, sorry.”

“I don’t think we can continue this lesson,” Seijuro said, eyelids drooping as another soft wave of that scent washed over him.

“It’s flu season after all… not feeling too good either…” Sena rubbed the back of his neck, leaving Seijuro a view of his soft skin. Neither had moved away, Seijuro leaning in close over the desk and Sena’s head tilted up.

Door slamming open Kari asked, “Are you going to make out? Don’t let me stop you, just wanted to say I’ll be out with some friends.” She gave a sultry wink over her shoulder as she turned to leave. “So make the most of your time.”

She closed the door.

“I… I think I need to go home,” Sena said, voice soft and slightly hoarse, and a pulse of want stabbed through Seijuro. Sena stuffed his books into his backpack and stumbled out of the room.

—

Seijuro waited a few hours to call Sena in order to reschedule their meeting.

“H-Hello?” Sena asked in the same soft voice he’d used when he’d left earlier. He was panting lightly. To Seijuro’s embarrassment, it went straight to his dick.

He barely managed not to choke on his words. “We should reschedule your tutoring session. You have a test coming up.”

“Ah—I,” it sounded like Sena shifted in his blankets. “Er… now’s not a good time…”

“I apologize, I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.”

“No! It’s nothing like… I’m just, a bit under the weather. I don’t think I’ll be at school for the next few days. I should be fine for next Saturday.”

“What’s wrong?” Seijuro sounded too eager even to his own ears. “Is there something I can do to help?”

Sena choked on the other end of the line. “Um, ah, _w-well_ , um—that’s—”

“Never mind, don’t worry about it. I hope you get better.” Seijuro didn’t mean to sound so clipped, but hearing Sena’s voice was making him anxious. Not being able to do anything left an unexplainable taste in his mouth.

“Th—thank you, and sorry about the lunches. I’ll see you. B-bye.”

“Bye.”

Despite what his friends might think, Seijuro wasn’t a sexless robot. He was like any other teenage alpha, though he liked to think that he had a better handle on his hormones than most. He stood with the phone in hand for a beat longer, mouth dry, before heading to the shower.

He turned the water on, and stepped under the cold spray which did nothing to diminish his arousal. He rubbed at his face, trying to get that scent out of his thoughts, but it persisted. He remembered Sena’s figure perfectly—the bend of his neck and the dip of his back were branded behind his eyelids.  He wanted to remember the curves with his hands. Sena’s soft voice echoed in his head, drowning out everything else. There was nothing to be ashamed about, he reminded himself as more tantalizing images flashed in his mind:

 _Sena there with him, standing bare and vulnerable and soft, skin glistening_. Seijuro groaned, imagining soft skin giving away to his touch, the little sounds that Sena would make, urging him on, needing him as much as Seijuro needed him. He couldn’t help wrap his hand around himself. As he stroked himself to completion, all he could think about was _Sena, Sena, Sena_.

It was one of his strongest orgasms.

—

“You’re Seijuro, right?” The voice cut above the din of Seijuro’s lunch table.

“Can I help you?” Seijuro asked, not getting up from his seat. The other boy was much taller and glared down at him with icy blue eyes. Moments later, Seijuro caught the other boy’s scent—irritated, angry, alpha. It set him uncharacteristically on edge.

“Oh, hey Shun, what’s happening?” Julie appeared with her lunch tray in hand. “You don’t have this lunch.”

“Did you do something to Sena?” Shun demanded.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“What’s wrong with Sena?”

“He did something to him,” Shun placed a hand on the table, “and I want to know what.”

“Seijuro, what’s he talking about?” Koharu asked. Her brows were drawn high, and she kept glancing between him and Shun.

“I honestly don’t know.”

“We were supposed to meet up on Sunday, but he called me to cancel. He sounded miserable. It’s been three days since then, and he still hasn’t come back. What did you do to him during your _tutoring sessions_?”

Seijuro stood up, not liking what Shun was implying. “Nothing. He went home early feeling sick.”

(“Seijuro sit back down,” Koharu said. “Stop being such a jealous alpha.”

(“Shun, relax,” Julie placed herself between the two boys, “Seijuro would never hurt anyone, especially not Sena.”

(Seijuro blinked. “What does that mean?”)

“Didn’t seem like that to me. He was crying,” Shun said, before straightening up and walking out of the cafeteria.

The lunch table turned curious eyes up at Seijuro.

“He left sick,” he repeated.

“Don’t mind Shun,” Julie said. She sat down and opened her milk carton. “He’s a bit of a drama queen and has this giant crush on Sena. He was totally looking forward to their date.”

“Date?”

“But I thought…?” Koharu glanced swiftly at Seijuro.

“I mean, Sena’s not the type to flat out reject someone. Right, Takeru?” Julie said it jokingly enough, but her faced dropped a bit when she caught a look at Takeru.

“Uh. Yeah.” Takeru looked away.

Seijuro stored all this information away.

—

Seijuro didn’t call Sena the rest of the week. He _should_ have—just to check up and make sure he was okay, but he didn’t want to face the reality that Sena… had admirers.

“Uh, hello?” Julie laughed. They were in the cafeteria, waiting for the morning bell; Julie was finishing English homework. Sena had yet to come back to school. “Did you think he was like, some social pariah or unpopular or something?”

“He is shy.”

“But he’s super sweet. I mean, I’d only heard about him, didn’t meet him until you started tutoring him.” She scribbled a few more sentences down. “He’s the school’s track star. He has a real shot at going to nats. Doing pretty well in cross country, too. Did you really not know?”

Seijuro frowned a bit. He didn’t have much more outside of football and academics. “And you said he went on—a date with Takeru?” He bristled at the thought.

“Yeah, a few.”

“He never mentioned them.”

“Takeru or Sena?”

“Sena—both.”

“Well, Sena’s obvious. Shy, like you said. And Takeru just got too caught up if you know what I mean.”

Seijuro really didn’t.

“Why do you ask?”

The pit in Seijuro’s stomach (the one that had been growing since Shun approached their lunch table, maybe even since he’d had that non-confrontation with Takeru before class all those weeks before) told him all he needed to know. “No reason.”

—

Seijuro had learned a few things about gender sexuality thanks to their (lacking) sex-ed classes. One was that gender was two-fold: the biology which mandated alpha, beta or omega; and then the gender that the person identified as.

Seijuro also knew that people’s orientations were more strongly determined by a person’s taste in biology, which was why there were alpha-beta, alpha-alpha, and beta-beta pairs (which was the most common) with varying genders.

He also knew about the most famour pair: alpha-omega. He understood why it was so coveted, but still paid it no attention. Before certain events, he hadn’t felt a particularly strong attraction towards anyone, not even Love—the token omega in their group.

The alpha he regarded the highest in their group was Karin. She was demure and reserved, and an extremely talented athlete. He suspected that if she were ever in a relationship, no one would be able to tell until she well and ready to divulge information.

“Sena?” Karin blinked, marking her place in her book and setting it on her lap. “You have it, too?”

“You mean…?”

“Ah, no! Not me!” Karin was guileless, otherwise Seijuro would have been suspicious if anyone else denied liking Sena in the same manner. He told her so. “Some of our friends… are not so subtle.”

“What can I do?”

“Ah… Siejuro I’m not someone who is good at this— but… why don’t you just tell him?”

—

Seijuro realized that Sena was an omega during history class. One moment he was thinking about ancient Mesopotamian civilizations, and the next, all of Sena’s characteristics clicked into place. He told himself that this wouldn’t change anything, but he couldn’t quell a deep satisfaction settling into his stomach at the thought of _his omega_.

—

When Saturday came, Seijuro steeled his nerves, knowing what was in store.

“Um, sorry about last time,” Sena said. He looked marginally better except for a light sheen of sweat across his forehead. Seijuro let Sena inside to the living room

“It’s no problem. We’ll—”

The subtle, intoxicating scent of omega was emanating from Sena. It was just the lightest, barest hint of it, but already Seijuro was fighting to clear his head from the scent.

“… make up for it this time around.” His voice was rougher than he wanted. And he had wanted… had _liked_ … having Sena in his room, but for that very reason, decided against it. The living room was a neutral place where they’d previously studied. He couldn’t imagine being in a smaller place with such a scent filling up the room.

Seijuro took out his review sheets, swallowing thickly when Sena shifted.

“Are you feeling better?”

“Ah, yeah, it was just… the flu…” Sena still looked red faced and was shifting about. “But I got some s—medicine and, you know, I feel better.”

“Good. If you’re ready, we can start now.”

“O-okay.”

—

Seijuro tried to remain diplomatic while tutoring. He didn’t want his feelings affecting Sena’s very real academic concerns, but he still ended up closer and closer to Sena as their session progressed. Sena kept glancing up at him between problems, his eyes dark, trailing Seijuro’s movement around the living room. Every time Seijuro approached him, Sena sat up a little straighter, leaning in.

Then, while Siejuro was leaning over the desk, hands at either side of the coffee table, unnecessarily close to Sena, Sena gulped loudly and said:

“A-Are you going to k-kiss me, yet?” Sena’s nose and cheeks were red, his face downturned. The pheromones Sena were radiating were pleading _please_. Instead of answering, Seijuro leaned down even lower and brushed his lips against Sena’s.

“Are you sure?” They both knew what Seijuro was asking. He waited with bated breath.

“ _Yes_ ,” Sena said and closed the distance again for another kiss. His soft lips were hot against Seijuro’s, and the taste was like his scent but magnified. Seijuro groaned into the kiss, his hands coming to cradle Sena’s face, his blood pulsing hotly through his fingers. His head was swimming, months of wanting and waiting and tension finally culminating and melting. Seijuro was suddenly very aware of how much bigger he was than Sena. Seijuro rounded the table and easily picked Sena up, Sena’s legs automatically wrapping around him.

“Ah, Seijuro…” Sena whined.

Seijuro felt Sena’s natural slick soaking through the other’s pants, pressing against where he was already straining through his pants.

“It’s okay, shh…” Seijuro stumbled towards the stairs. Sena had his hands tangled in Seijuro’s shirt and his chest arched into Seijuro’s. “We have to—mm—try to go slow. For you.” But even as Seijuro said it, he didn’t know if they should be going slow for _him_. Sena’s scent was making his movements pleasantly muddled.

“B-bed, Seijuro, please,” Sena said, gasping when Seijuro lifted Sena’s shirt off and pushed the omega onto the bed. There was more of that soft skin and lean muscle. Seijuro bent lower to kiss down Sena’s stomach. Sena gasped below him, so he continued lower, where Sena was leaking through his pants. Seijuro made quick work of Sena’s pants and underwear, sliding them down his slender legs and leaving them crumpled on the ground.

Seijuro breathed deeply, the scent stronger than before. All of his instincts were telling him to be inside of the omega, to fill him, and to take care of his need. He tugged his shirt off over his head, yanked off his pants to free himself. Sena spread his legs without being told, a small whine sounding from the back of his throat. His entrance was plump and glistening with slick.

Seijuro trailed his hands up and down along Sena’s sensitive inner thighs. His fingers circled Sena’s entrance lightly, marveling as more slick emerged. Sena was panting, eyes glazed over. As Seijuro traced wet kisses up Sena’s neck, he started dipping slightly deeper inside. Sena winced lightly at the intrusion, and Seijuro swallowed Sena’s cry with his tongue.

“It’s–” Seijuro shuddered when Sena’s shy fingers ghosted over his cock, “It’s going to hurt a bit. At first.”

Sena arched his small chest closer to Seijuro. “It’s _oh_ –kay,” Sena said, nosing along Siejuro’s neck, “I trust you.”

Seijuro rubbed against Sena’s entrance, covering his hand in slick, and then wrapped his hand around Sena. Sena sobbing his name was music to his ears. He stroked along the length, slowly, his rough fingers completely engulfing the omega’s cock. He pressed his thumb along the head where heavy drops of pre-cum had gathered. Sena’s eyes fluttered in pleasure.

“ _Please_ ,” Sena said.

Seijuro pressed against Sena’s entrance, past the initial resistance and into delicious warmth. He groaned, imagining the tight heat around his aching cock. His fingers were thick, but Sena’s slick was more than enough to ease the process. Seijuro took his time working his fingers inside, adding more to ply Sena open.

“I’m–ahh, ready,” Sena had his hands twisted in Seijuro’s hair. Sena’s legs were trembling.

Seijuro settled Sena on his lap. “You have to help– _ngh_ ,” Seijuro groaned as Sena took him in his hands. Sena’s hands were small and Seijuro’s cock was long and thick, even for alpha standards. Sena slid his thin fingers up and down, tight enough to be excruciating in the best way possible. Sena tilted his head up for a kiss.

“Good,” Seijuro said, swooping down to reward the omega when his fingers found a particularly sensitive part of his cock. Sena whined again, and Seijuro couldn’t hold himself back. He yanked Sena’s hands away–which immediately clutched at Seijuro’s back– and aligned himself against Sena’s entrance. His thick cock, wet and aided by Sena’s slick, managed to enter the omega. The heat and tightness took away Seijuro’s breath. The warm velvet wrapped around Seijuro so securely and deliciously, that he knew he was meant to be inside Sena.

Sena was kissing along Seijuro’s neck, his hips starting to jerk, trying to find relief. Seijuro captured Sena’s mouth again, tongue brushing inside and tangling with Sena’s. He enveloped Sena’s hips in his hands, the rough callouses making Sena moan against his tongue. Seijuro lifted Sena up, and the movement and friction left him panting. Seijuro thrust again, relishing in the feeling.

“You’re taking me well,” Seijuro said, rough voiced. He ate the noises of pleasure Sena made, smirking into their kiss.

He thrust out, timing it with lifting Sena’s light frame, and snapped back inside. The tempo was slow but strong, and tormenting. Too much but not enough all at once. He thrust out, almost completely outside of Sena, before gliding back in to the omega’s heat. Sena’s little noises were better than anything he could have ever imagined–the little hiccups of pleasure and sobbing his name and _begging_. Sena’s lithe legs were wrapped tightly around Seijuro’s torso, pressing them even closer. There was heat coiling inside Seijuro already, and he could feel a pressure at the base of his cock, signaling his knot, and he knew that he couldn’t last much longer.

“Seijuro– _ah_ , I don’t think… mmm, I’m– _I’m_ –” at the sound of Sena’s voice, Seijuro picked up the pace, and Sena came, spurting between them. His walls closed around Seijuro, pressing even tighter, and it was too much. With a grunt, Seijuro came, his knot expanding, and filling Sena up. Sena whimpered as he felt warmth surge inside of him.

Seijuro adjusted them so that he was sitting against the wall, and Sena was leaning against him. Sena’s eyes were fluttering closed again, his breathing starting to even out. His small frame was trembling lightly.

“Do you want to go on a date?” Seijuro asked as Sena was nodding off.

“Yeah,” Sena said sleepily. “Thought you’d never ask…”

Siejuro yawned, then kissed Sena’s sweaty temple.

—

Seijuro knew a bit more about omega biology: heats were known to be triggered in the prolonged presence of a compatible alpha. He savored the thought a moment longer and then fell asleep.

—

“Why do you have another tutoring flyer up?” Haruto asked, sitting down at the lunch table. Takeru rolled his eyes and continued poking at his food.

“I need to find someone else to tutor,” Seijuro said.

“Why? What happened to Sena?”

“Remember what I said about Shin getting a cute girlfriend?” Takeru asked. “Well, I was almost right.” Takeru pointed at Sena walking up to the table, carrying two lunch boxes. Seijuro wrapped his arm around Sena's waist when he sat down.

"I doubt colleges would approve of my tutoring methods," Seijuro said, much to Sena's embarrassment.


End file.
